Better Left Untold
by Arruruchama
Summary: Sometimes, there are many events that are best left untold. Something once seen cannot be unseen. No animatronics were harmed in the making of this compilation. (Swearing, you have been warned.)
1. Chapter 1

Bonnie stared at the computer screen in horror. "Oh my God..."

Freddy just patted his back in an almost apologetic way and Chica was too busy keeping Foxy's innocent eyes away from the screen.

"Is this..." Bonnie started.

Freddy sighed heavily. "I'm very sorry."

Bonnie put **his** hands on his face. "Jesus Christ..."

Foxy was still eye-covered. "Chica? May you please tell me what is going on?" He asked again. Chica closed her eyes, and looked away from the screen herself. "No, Foxy. It's... Better not to see what the three of us saw."

"OH MY GOD. I DON'T EVEN... WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH SOCIETY?!" Bonnie exclaimed, scaring poor Mike who was currently tied up in a corner. You see, the animatronics had Mike's laptop, and just in time, Bonnie heard what the fuck was going on in the outside world when the four of them thought nothing changed.

They were wrong.

"Freddy x Bonnie. Freddy x Bonnie. EWWW!" Bonnie exclaimed out loud, making Chica glitch -she'd blush if she was human- and Make Foxy's jaw hang even more open. "This is... I don't even... I DON'T EVEN HAVE A DICK!" Bonnie yelled out loud. Freddy hit him upside the head. "Language, you moron." He grinded. "This place is for _kids_. And if you keep yelling like that, then I wouldn't be surprised that-"

"I mean, all this time, everyone was thinking of these... These _gay_ monstrosities of _us_?! I mean... Check it out! There's even a Bonnie x Mike in here!" Bonnie yelled. Mike screeched in humiliation and tried to wiggle away from the animatronics, but Chica stopped him.

"Hey! There is nothing wrong with the sexuality of a person." Chica defended. She didn't know Foxy was out of her hands. Bonnie snorted at her. "So you mean you're okay with Toy Chica being paired with _you_?" he stated. Chica was about to counter, but no. Her purple eyes widened. "Oh. My. God. That was...FUCK!" She yelled.

"Hey, guys? There are drawings of Bonnie as a girl." Foxy said casually, scrolling through the computer screen. "And...There is something here looking like- OH MY GOD FOXY X BONNIE?! AAAAAHHHH!" Foxy covered his eyes, bumping towards almost every single obstacle in the office. "MY EYES! IT'S RAPIN' ME EYES!"

Foxy started screaming like a girl as he ran back to his peaceful Pirate Cove.

Chica sighed. "Great going, you twat. Now I gotta go regain Foxy's innocence." She complained.

Bonnie, out of nowhere, got a piano, and started singing a crude parody of a vocaloid song 'I'll quit singing''.

"I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all."

"I am tired of everyone thinking I am a female."

"I am a killer animatronic designed to kill you all."

"But why does everyone keep pairing me with males?!"

"FUCK YOU ALLL!"

Since then, Freddy, Bonnie, and Foxy never talked to each other until Mike got fired from his job.

* * *

><p><strong>This was fun.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting in an awkward silence, Foxy stared at the floor, before looking back at Mangle.

"So... Uh..."

The mangled animatronic narrowed it's eye.

"Are you a boy... Or a girl?"

It snarled.

"Just shut up."


	3. Maid Outfit (Humanized)

**ANUNSMEHNT (If you read this, put in the review: KAITO AND VY2 ARE THE BEEEST)**

**From now on, I will state if this one-shot series have the animatronics humanized or just plain animatronics.**

**Golden Freddy and Spring Trap(main) Other side characters included.  
><strong>

** HUMANIZED**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Goldilocks~" Spring Trap said in a singsong manner. Golden just gave him a bored, nonchalant look. "What?"<p>

Spring Trap pouted, glaring lightly at the mutilated-looking android. Golden side-glanced him.

"You're being boring, man." Spring Trap said in a fake sad tone. "Perhaps you'd like to _repeat_ what happened _last time_?"

At this statement, Golden narrowed his eyes. He stepped back from him, staying silent. Spring Trap grinned and came up closer. "Hey, what'cha backing away from?"

Golden still kept moving backwards.

"At this rate, I won't be able to stop myself!" Spring Trap whined. Golden looked at him with murderous intent, although he still looked cynical. "I'm going to kill you-"

Golden had his hands on the rabbit android's throat. He was going to squeeze that damned throat so hard, Spring Trap will die to death. Yeah, that mental image was so horrifying, it was beautiful.

"GOLDIE! STAAHP." Marionette said from outside the room. She had this worried look on her face, although she had a different intention for this worry.

"Springbutt's gonna try out the maid outfit I made!" She said, she glared at him, hitting Golden's knee. This didn't make much damage, though. Golden just looked away and clicked his tongue in disappointment. Marionette, although knowing why he did this, grinned mischievously and said:

"What? Goldie wants to try one on, too?"

Golden glared at her, still cynical. "...Just leave me alone."

"SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF THIS TERRIBLE DRESS!" Bonnie was heard screaming from outside, Freddy was heard laughing, too. "Aww. But you look so _gorgeous_ in that dress."

"YOU SOUND LIKE TOY BONNIE!" Bonnie screamed at him. Mangle giggled. "Ah, ah. Bon-Bon fits this dress!" She said, stroking Toy Bonnie's ears. "P-Please don't do that, Mangle, dear." He said, his face glowing a light red. "It feels odd."

Mangle (face stuck in a never ending smile) grinned wider. "You could just say it feels weird, you know." Mangle laughed again. "But then again, Bon-Bon is adorable like this!"

Toy Bonnie became even more red. He scratched his face lightly. "...Uh.."

"Because your cleaning obsession and the maid clothes fit together! So cute."

Toy Bonnie let out a defeated sigh.

Chica laughed at her friend's misery. "Don't worry, Toy Bon. You're not alone. The other bitches are wearing them too."

Toy Chica snorted.

"Then why aren't you wearing one?" She said, sarcasm in her tone. Chica glared at her. "What are you implying?"

"I said you were also a bitch." Toy Chica replied, smiling. "Did you not hear?"

"YOU BONY WHORE!" Chica yelled at her.

"FAT BITCH!"

And the argument went on and on.

* * *

><p><strong>Humanized.<strong>


End file.
